


Vulnerable

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: WARNINGS: Eating disorders, Bulimia, Anorexia, Making yourself sick, might be triggering for people who suffers or have suffered from eating disorders or knows some one that has.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Kudos: 12





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Eating disorders, Bulimia, Anorexia, Making yourself sick, might be triggering for people who suffers or have suffered from eating disorders or knows some one that has.

You and Tom were having dinner together, as usual. Tom had cooked this evening and it tasted good, as it always did when he cooked. Like you often did when the food was good, you ate too much. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat opposite him and found it hard to breathe. The anxiety and shame from having eaten so much was overwhelming. You couldn’t breathe. You felt disgusted with yourself. You felt yourself becoming fatter by the moment, even though you were aware that it didn’t really work that way.

“Darling, are you alright?” Tom asked attentively, his eyebrows slightly knitted together with concern.

“I’m fine,” you assured him and forced yourself to smile as you got out of your seat. “I’ll be right back.”

You had promised yourself time and time again not to do this again. Not to give in to the urge to eat too much so you had to compensate for it later. You hated doing this, but you felt like you didn’t have any other choice. You went to the bathroom and quickly got down on your knees in front of the toilet seat to throw up.

You made yourself sick several times before looking up to find Tom standing by the bathroom door, which you had accidentally left ajar in your hurry to get rid of the calories you had put into your body. You could tell by the compassionate look on his face that he was not upset with you for what you had just done. He looked concerned as he walked up to you and sat down beside you. He didn’t say anything, just took you in his arms. Tears of relief ran down your face as you hugged him back. He wasn’t angry with you. He was just the sweet, gentle Tom that you loved so much. He very rarely got angry, and yet you had expected him to be once he found out about you making yourself sick.

“I thought something was wrong,” Tom told you quietly. “But we’ll get through this together, darling.”

“I-I can’t stop,” you tried to explain to him through your tears.

“It’s going to be alright, [your name],” he assured you and kissed your forehead lovingly. You wiped away the tears with your sleeve and smiled faintly at him as you both got up on your feet.

“Thank you,” you told him appreciatively as you reached for the mouthwash to rinse your mouth with. You had read somewhere that brushing your teeth right after throwing up would make the erosion damage on your teeth worse, so you tried to resist the urge to do that afterwards.

“What for?” Tom asked you as you rinsed your mouth. You waited with an answer until you were done.

“For not being angry with me,” you said, causing him to frown slightly at you. You had earlier experience of people who cared about you getting upset with you for making yourself sick like this.

“Why should I be angry with you? It’s not your fault, honey,” Tom told you and you felt your eyes beginning to water again.

“But it is my fault,” you objected, to which he shook his head.

“No, it’s not,” Tom said insistently and caressed your cheek gently, wiping away the tears.

“But how can it not be? No one is making me do this,” you said, still unwilling to accept what he was claiming. How could it not be your own damn fault? No one else was to blame for this but yourself.

“It’s an illness. It’s not your fault that you’re not well. I’ll help you get through this, darling,” Tom told you and took your hand in his.

You let him lead you out of the bathroom and into the living room where you both sat down on the couch.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Tom said and put on Netflix on the TV. You frowned slightly as you saw the title of the movie he paused on; ‘To the Bone’. Your heart skipped a beat once you realised that it was about a girl with eating disorders. “I’ve been meaning to see this one for some time now. We could watch it together, if you’re feeling okay with it. I realise that it might be triggering to you, so it’s only if you feel like you can handle it. I was thinking that perhaps we could talk about it afterwards, if you’re feeling up to it,” Tom suggested.

“I’m okay with watching it,” you replied with a little smile. You felt endeared by his concern. “But why do you want to watch it?” you asked.

“Because I thought it might help you feel less alone. Because I imagine that it can feel very lonely sometimes,” Tom said and you realised that he had probably been suspecting this for some time now, seeing as he had looked up a movie about eating disorders.

“It does,” you agreed and leaned against him. You sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. You felt less alone now that your secret was out, but also more vulnerable. But you also felt like Tom was the right person to be vulnerable with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
